Surveillance cameras are ubiquitous in many places throughout the world. Many surveillance cameras are located outdoors, and are subject to environmental elements such as rain, ice, snow, dirt and debris. It is important to keep the lenses clear for surveillance cameras so that the images they display or record are readily viewable.